Hydroxyl-containing polymers such as polyvinyl alcohol and cellulose that have been alkylated to form ethers, for example such as cellulosic ethers, are well known to the art and possess wide utility. Hydroxyalkyl and carboxyalkyl derivatives are two particular classes of such substituted cellulosic products. The type of substituting groups, number of such groups per anhydroglucose unit and the method of preparing such substituted products provides a wide range of physical and chemical properties.
A novel process has now been found for preparing a new class of substituted polymers containing a plurality of hydroxyl groups having aminimide groups attached through either linkages as well as a new class of cross-linked film-forming materials.